


Still Running

by TurboTARDIS21



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Drabbles, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, not great at tags sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboTARDIS21/pseuds/TurboTARDIS21
Summary: In another time he might have been surprised to see startled, wide blue eyes staring back at him.





	Still Running

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll update this or if it even will receive an update, but I've had this little blurb of an idea kicking around in my head since the actual travesty that was Torchwood Season 3 (yes, I am still bitter.) I have a second drabble started, but I'm not sure if it'll pass muster. Depends on how much it bothers me.

In another time he might have been surprised to see startled, wide blue eyes staring back at him. Today, however, had been a total cock-up the whole way down so really – what was one more thing?

The dead are generally – usually – supposed to stay that way. (Unless they are a special type of stubborn.) Life for the Tenth Doctor was never that boring. A familiar prickle at the back of his neck brought two separate but related memories to the forefront of his mind. _“You are not alone” _, said the Face of Boe (and in truth, the face that was once Jack Harkness probably knew that better than anyone else.) He settled on that first memory, rolling it around in his mind before considering the second. Just a flash of Yana’s face – the Master’s face – skittered by. Both were suddenly relevant as he took in the visage of the familiar stranger wearing Ianto Jones’ face.__

____

____

What the Doctor said was, “what.” What he meant to say was, “how very not alone am I?”

The only response he got was a choked sound of alarm before the former Torchwood 3 archivist turned and fled.

Well… there was nothing left to do but follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen ANY Doctor Who or Torchwood since the Donna Noble season (S4) so my apologies if I'm way out over here. Like I said - for some reason this was an idea I could just never really let go of. Thanks for reading!


End file.
